Quédate
by PamsMoon
Summary: Loki siempre se va. ¿Y si solo por esta noche, Thor le pidiera que se quedase? Historia transcurrida después de Ragnarok y antes de Infinity War, durante las noches en la nave Sakaariana llena de los últimos Asgardianos. Angst. Ligero Smut.


(Sí, empiezo por la parte 2, porque aunque empece a escribir la parte 1 (Ligero Smut) siempre me salen más fácilmente las partes cursis y sufridas.

Si quieren que suba la otra parte, díganmelo en los comentarios, me pondré a ello sin falta si hay apoyo!

Canción recomendada para leer este capitulo : **Millions Reason de Lady Gaga**, con esa canción en los oídos lo escribí, vale la pena)

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Quédate**

Loki suspiro mirando el techo mientras apoyaba el dorso de la mano en su frente sudorosa.

Siempre se quedaba en el aire ese silencio ardiente y un poco incomodo luego de terminar. Se volteo a mirar a Thor que estaba desnudo a su lado, con el ojo cerrado respirando acompasadamente.

Loki pensó que quizás dormía.

_"Quédate"_ recordó las palabras del rubio justo antes de acabar. El pelinegro tenia curiosidad de porque lo decía siempre en el mismo momento, cuando estaban en el punto culmine... pero nunca se atrevía a preguntar a que venia aquello. Tal vez solo eran emociones sin sentido por la intensidad del momento.

Se enderezo lo más silencioso que pudo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, buscando con la vista sus ropas desperdigadas por todos lados.

-Quédate - escucho nuevamente la voz grave de su hermano, sintiendo como esta vez le agarraba desde la muñeca, con firmeza.

-¿Qué? - pregunto el ojiverde volteándose sin entender.

-Quédate -repitió el rubio - esta noche...

Había un tono de suplica que Loki pudo detectar perfectamente: Ya lo había oído antes en Midgard, pero para que volviera a casa.

Miro el rostro suplicante y sudoroso del mayor, y un retorcijón de emociones le peso en la base del estomago.

-Que dices -dijo sonriendo sutilmente por la necedad de esa idea. Negó levemente con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada al frente. El agarre de su hermano se aflojo. - Alguien podría descubrirnos...

Sintió entonces como el peso de la cama cambiaba. Thor se acerco a gatas a él desde atrás, se sentó también, pasando sus piernas por los lados de Loki, pegando su pecho desnudo a la espalda del menor. Sus manos calidas rozaron los costados del pelinegro y las deposito en el estomago de este, abrazándolo desde atrás, apoyando su rostro al delgado y huesudo hombro del dios de las mentiras, respirándole en la nuca.

-_Quédate_ -susurro tan débilmente, que a pesar de que su aliento caliente casi estaba pegado al cuello de Loki, a este le fue difícil entender. - _Solo por hoy..._

Con esa última frase se le erizo la piel al ojiverde y sintió su propio corazón latir fuertemente, tanto, que se asusto de que su hermano lo notara con lo cerca que estaban. Pero solo sintió que Thor lo acercaba más hacia sí, apretándolo a su cuerpo, impidiendo su retirada.

Loki solo suspiro con una media sonrisa y poso sus manos sobre las de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo echándose hacia atrás para pegar más su cuerpo al pecho de Thor, escondiendo su nariz en el cuello caliente de este.

-Solo...-murmuro el rubio- No quiero que te vayas...

Loki se sobrecogió por aquello. Había una nota de dolor que pudo reconocer fácilmente en la voz del rubio que conocía tan bien.

Con sus manos blancas y frías, separo las cálidas y grandes manos de Thor rompiendo el agarre. Este se sorprendió de aquello, más aun cuando el pelinegro le tomo una, y se la llevo a los labios para besarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo Loki apoyando sus labios y nariz en la calidez del dorso de la mano de Thor, con los ojos cerrados. –Ven – dijo y se puso en pie sin soltar al mayor.

Camino hacia el baño, obligando al rubio por el agarre de manos a seguirle. Ambos desnudos, entraron al pequeño cuarto de baño quedando en pie en el medio.

-¿Qué-? –pregunto confundido Thor, cuando Loki lo abrazo de frente, fuertemente, refugiando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos agitados del corazón del dios del trueno.

Loki quería abrazarle. Quería además del sexo demostrarle que estaba ahí, que le quería, que se arrepentía de haberlo decepcionado tantas veces, algo innato de él.

Entonces se separo de él y lo miro con claridad, directo a aquel ojo azul cielo y profundo. No con la pasión desenfrenada del principio, sino apreciando cada cicatriz y surco en el cuerpo de su querido Thor.

-¿Puedo-? – susurro el moreno levantando una mano, y tocando el parche del ojo del rubio, con la yema de los dedos. Thor intento detenerlo, incomodo de que pudiera ver su fea herida, pero aun así Loki le quito el parche.

-Que haces-murmuro Thor avergonzado cubriendo su ojo malo, pero Loki le quito las manos, se puso en puntillas y beso con ternura la herida de su hermano. Hundió los dedos en los rubios y cortos cabellos de su hermano, besando su herida, su frente, su mejilla, su oreja...

-Estoy aquí- susurro entre cada beso que dio, queriendo recalcar lo real que era en ese momento. Siguió así hasta que sintió una pequeña humedad caer a su rostro de pronto. Sorprendido levanto el rostro, viendo el ojo bueno de Thor brillar húmedo de lagrimas.

-Vaya enorme tonto...- susurro Loki emocionado, sonriendo con ternura , quitando con su albino pulgar, las lagrimas que salían sin control de su hermano.

-Estoy...tan cansado.-alcanzo a mascullar el rubio, dejando caer los hombros agotado al fin.

-Lo se –respondió el moreno y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo todo lo que había perdido su hermano en tan poco tiempo. Su madre, su padre, su martillo, su planeta... ahora solo quedaban los últimos sobrevivientes de Asgard, y ellos dos. Nada más.

Loki entonces lo tomo de la muñeca y lo hizo entra a la tina, abriendo la llave de agua caliente, inundando con vapor y calor el húmedo y frío baño.

\- Déjame cuidarte esta vez yo, hermano.

Y Thor simplemente se dejo llevar. Dejo que su hermano lo lavara con cariño, que besara cada centímetro herido de su cuerpo, que lavara con sus delicadas manos, lo que quedaba de sus rubios cabellos.

En algún momento el ojiverde se metió a la tina también, y lo abrazo. Pego su pecho entonces con el de Thor, mientras le frotaba la amplia espalda, marcada con heridas también, mientras besaba su cuello.

Cuando se separo, el rubio ahueco el rostro de Loki en sus manos, pegando la palma y los dedos a las frías y húmedas mejillas del moreno, y lo beso. Un beso diferente a los otros muchos que se habían dado antes, uno que además de pasión desenfrenada, tenia un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que los unía como nunca antes.

Cuando terminaron volvieron a la cama, donde se envolvieron aun desnudos, pero sin rastros de la pasión que habían tenido al comenzar la noche.

Se acostaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos directamente. Thor continuo acariciando el rostro de su hermano, enrollando en sus dedos los negros y largos cabellos del menor.

-¿Te quedaras? – se atrevió a volver a preguntar el rubio, más agotado que nunca. Mucho más que en sus 1500 años de batalla como dios de Asgard.

Loki le sonrió y tomo una de las manos de Thor y enlazo sus dedos a ella.

-Te he dicho que sí- dijo con un pequeño mohín besando el dorso de mano del rubio, quien sonrió. -Me quedare.

El ojiazul estaba agotado. Los párpados se le caían pesadamente intentando mantenerse despierto para ver el hermoso rostro del menor, con la ansiedad y el miedo que al despertar no estuviera a su lado, pero el ojiverde le tranquilizo diciendo:

– Duerme tranquilo hermano, esta vez yo cuidare de ti.

Cuando amaneció y Thor abrió los ojos, sintió que por primera vez en sus muchos años de ser un vengador y estar en esta constante vorágine de perseguir a su hermano, traicionarse mutuamente y creerlo muerto sin ser cierto, había dormido profundamente al fin, y había podido efectivamente descansar una noche completa.

Miro hacia abajo y vio que Loki dormía en su pecho, abrazado a él, con los cabellos largos y negros cubriéndolo por todos lados.

Entonces levanto su mano y con la punta de los dedos (e intentando no despertarlo) le toco la mejilla.

-Soy real - mascullo Loki con la voz algo gruñona de mañana, sin abrir los ojos del todo. Entonces bostezo, saliendose del pecho de su hermano y poniendose junto a él para verlo mejor.

-Estoy aquí - repitió mirando directamente al azul profundo del único ojo bueno del mayor.

Thor entonces le sonrío de una forma que sorprendió al ojiverde y le hizo saltar su corazón. El rostro del rubio se suavizo, las cicatriz y arrugas desaparecieron y se lleno de una bella luz dorada, que le recordó a Loki a su madre Frigga. Era exactamente la misma luz que emitía ella cada vez que estaba feliz y le sonreía a ambos.

Entonces el rubio paso el brazo por debajo del cuello de su hermano, y lo abrazo acercándolo más así, besándolo en la cima de la cabeza, entre sus negros cabellos.

-Buenos días - le dijo el dios del rayo, sintiendo el tibio calor de su hermano y compañero junto a él.

-Buenos días hermano - respondió Loki sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos en un suspiro, con el pecho ardiendo por aquella sonrisa de Thor -¿Haz dormido bien? Te ves mejor -agrego abriendo solo un ojo para verlo.

-Nunca había dormido mejor en todos estos años -respondió Thor con su grave voz, haciendo erizar la piel de su hermano.

Loki rio por lo bajo, feliz.

-¿Crees que seremos felices en Midgard? -se atrevió a preguntar, ansioso por lo que se venia para ambos.

-Mientras estemos juntos - respondió Thor apretando más hacia si a su hermano- Lo seremos.


End file.
